Shichibukai
The Shichibukai (七武海, Seven Military Seas), full titled as Ouka Shichibukai (王下七武海, Royal Seven Military Seas), are seven powerful pirate captains who have allied themselves with the World Government. They are called the Seven Warlords of the Sea in the English versions. Who are the Shichibukai? The Shichibukai are an organization of seven former pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government. Although they work for the World Government, the Shichibukai do not care about or respect the Government (excluding Bartholomew Kuma, who was transformed into their puppet) or even other Shichibukai, and are often considered by the Marines to be no different from any other pirate. The Shichibukai seem to be a mixture of the more chaotic Yonkou and the more orderly Marines. There is an enormous range in the bounties between the members, with Donquixote Doflamingo, who has the highest known former bounty of the Shichibukai (or any other known person) at 340,000,000, Hancock with a comparatively low bounty of 80,000,000 and Blackbeard, with no former bounty at all. The majority of the Shichibukai are composed of New World veterans. Those have meet the Yonkou or even confronted them. The terms that the Shichibukai are on with each other is best described as very unstable. They practically have very little (if any) respect for each other and will for the most part not accept help from one another, apparently from a firm sense of pride. During the battle meeting for the Shichibukai where only two members are absent (Hancock and Jinbei) it is even stated that the very notion of them working together as a team is entirely unthinkable. However Kuma and Doflamingo don't disregard the notion of teaming up with another Shichibukai: Kuma offered Moria help defeating the Strawhats and Doflamingo offered Crocodile a chance to team up. However both refused the offer due to their pride. During Boa Hancock's visit at Impel Down's Level Six, Jinbei stated that he didn't know much about her, possibly stating that only some of the Shichibukai are familiar with each other or even have personally met all the other members. However, as of chapter 575, all of the Shichibukai (including former) are currently at the war between the Whitebeard pirates and the Marines. Most of the Shichibukai have a jaded attitude of the world, as their vast amounts of experience have disillusioned them. Crocodile and Moria both disregard Luffy's arrogant behavior, saying that he is too inexperienced to know what the world is truly like; Mihawk behaved in a similar fashion in his duel with Zoro. Doflamingo believes that there is no true justice in the world, and that both the Marines and Pirates are foolish if they think that they are upholding it. Hancock, through her horrid experience as a slave, considers all men of the world to be scum, outside of Luffy. Workings of the "Government Dogs" Becoming a Shichibukai A pirate may choose to join the Shichibukai if a space becomes open (which means that at least one Shichibukai must leave or be kicked from the group, the former being Jinbei's case and the latter being Crocodile's case). However, in order for one to become a Shichibukai once this position opens up, one must be able to show their strength against other pirates''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Lafitte suggests Blackbeard for Shichibukai. while choosing to pledge loyalty to the World Government (this oddly promotes pirates to gain infamy to become a Shichibukai) by making a pact with the Gorousei. Once they become renowned, the position may be offered to them, if no other pirate has accepted the position or proven to be more of an asset to the World Government. As expected, most members were already notorious pirates with high bounties, but even relatively unknowns can be admitted if they accomplish some feat to prove their strength, such as defeating someone with a world-wide known strength like when Blackbeard defeated Ace. Duties of the Shichibukai They do not offer open opposition to the rule of the World Government, but are not guaranteed to follow its orders either. They are only allowed to attack other pirates and must also pay the Government a tenth of their loot.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 8 Chapter 69 and Episode 31, Yosaku's Shichibukai information. Each member of the Shichibukai must also have strong intimidation skills and a fearsome representation to put off others becoming a pirate and make them fear them.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, mentioned attributes for Shichibukai. In addition, given the dialogue between Bartholomew Kuma and the Gorousei, it can be assumed that a member of the Shichibukai can not be defeated, or have widespread knowledge of a said defeat (or at least by rookies who are gaining influence such as the case of Luffy who has been able to defeat Gecko Moria). Some of the members do various tasks for the government, such as taking over new islands for the World Government (described as "liberating") and guarding nations, but their ultimate purpose is to keep other pirates in check. Most importantly, the Shichibukai serve to help keep the balance of The Three Great Powers. Theoretically, the Shichibukai are allies of the government, and in war time would fight alongside the Marines. Still, many Marine officers (for example Commodore Smoker, Admiral Kizaru and Fleet Admiral Sengoku) dislike them and think of the Shichibukai just as pirates. Several high-ranking Marines expressed surprise that even two of the Shichibukai actually bothered to show up when summoned for the meeting about Crocodile's removal, and they were very shocked when a third arrived. Tellingly, of the others besides Kuma that showed up, Doflamingo came out of sheer boredom (passing the time before the meeting by nearly forcing two marines to duel each other), and Mihawk came only to hear about the pirates being discussed in the meeting. When they are not under orders of the World Government, they have no commitment to aid the efforts of the Marines.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kuma refuses to talk to Kizaru because he wasn't under the orders of the World Government. Most of the Shichibukai appear to show general apathy towards the World Government and in some cases even hostility. During the battle with Whitebeard, Moria stated he doesn't care who wins and Boa Hancock openly attacked both Marines and pirates. Benefits In exchange for these services, the Shichibukai are pardoned for their former actions and any existing bounties are rescinded. As the Shichibukai are no longer outlaws, they can make money through legitimate business, as well as bounty hunting. Some, however, are content to simply float around the sea on their ships. The government does not seem to mind, and the Shichibukai are granted a great deal of autonomy in how they operate, at least thus far. Other benefits include access to resources normally out of bounds to normal citizens and pirates, such as the use of Kairoseki equipment. Boa Hancock, in particular, has a treaty that acts as a restraining order for all ships that come near Amazon Lily. Crocodile, Gecko Moria and Blackbeard abused the privilege of being no longer monitored so closely to build themselves large and powerful crews. Dismissal Even if they break the law, the World Government and Marines may choose not to take any notice. Doflamingo used to own the human auctioning house.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 501 and Episode 395, an employee speaks on the World Government failing to understand the word "Slave trade".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, the Marines refer to the human auction house as "Public Employment Security Office". Crocodile and Moria seemed to have gone unsupervised for an extremely long period of time, as both created large, malevolent organizations and the government seemed to be completely unaware. Because of the risk involved with maintaining the three great powers, the Government tolerates the illegal activities of any Shichibukai and attempt to protect them if possible (or at least maintain their fame). That is not to say they would not dismiss a Shichibukai for such actions. Crocodile and Jinbei are the only known examples of such a dismissal from the Shichibukai. Crocodile's actions in Arabasta left the World Government with few options on his dismissal, although in fact Luffy dealt with him (and his bounty was raised for that). Moria's defeat was met with horror by the World Government as they had only just replaced Crocodile's loss. Fearing what would happen if another fell, the World Government attempted to cover up his defeat by killing all of the survivors of Thriller Bark before word got out. Even though Kuma (the one sent to deal with the problem) chose to go against the command of the Gourosei, Moria was able to retain his status, later answering the call to fight Whitebeard. Jinbei has forfeit his position as Shichibukai for his refusal to assist in the war against Whitebeard and was locked in Level 6 of Impel Down. After Monkey D. Luffy helped him escape, he assisted the young pirate in breaking free from Impel down and traveling to Marineford and is currently taking part in the battle at Marineford. Boa Hancock has come to the aid of Luffy and is fighting against the Marines, which may be cause for the loss of her title. Blackbeard only wanted to be a Shichibukai so as to be able to reach Impel Down in order to free Level 6 prisoners and create a stronger crew. As soon as he achieved this goal, he is no longer interested, and resign from his Shichibukai title.One Piece Manga Chapter 576, Blackbeard tells Sengoku he is not interested by being a Shichibukai anymore. Dismissal from the Shichibukai holds not only one's loss of title, but in cases also the breakdown of possible politics linked to the Shichibukai. As Boa Hancock was warned, while she obeyed the World Government, her peoples' treaty with the World Government would be respected. However, if she did not heed the call of the World Government, then the treaty with her home island of Amazon Lily would be made void.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Amazon Lily treaty mentioned and Boa Hancock's warning. Smoker has hinted that Hancock and her people will suffer consequences for helping Luffy during the war. Relationships Affiliations Aside with the World Government, the Shichibukai are (or were) affiliated with another group(s). * Juracule Mihawk: Former rival of Red-Haired Shanks, remains in friendly contact with him; interested in Roronoa Zoro's swordsmanship and sees him as a future rival and potential successor for the title of "world's greatest swordsman". * Jinbei: Second Captain of the Sunny Pirates (crew disbanded and split); loyal to the Whitebeard Pirates because of Whitebeard's protection of Fishman Island; befriended Monkey D. Luffy; resigned his Shichibukai status upon his arrival at Marineford. Also a friend of Portgas D Ace. * Crocodile: Former president of Baroque Works (disbanded); arrested, stripped of his title and reinstated as a pirate; temporary ally with Monkey D. Luffy in getting out of Impel Down (allegiance on shaky grounds, he wants to kill Whitebeard but sees Marines as imediate enemy and currently fighting beside Luffy and Whitebeard allies). * Donquixote Doflamingo: Former leader of the Bellamy Pirates (abandoned); former owner of the Human Auctioning House (donated it to Disco). * Bartholomew Kuma: Part of Pacifista program created by Vegapunk; some form of past relationship with the Revolutionaries. * Gecko Moria: Former Captain of an unnamed crew (presumably massacred by Kaidou); former leader of both Thriller Bark (destroyed) and the Mysterious Four (partly disbanded because Perona is no longer with him). * Boa Hancock: Former slave of Tenryuubito (freed by Fisher Tiger); Captain of the Kuja Pirates; Empress of Amazon Lily; loyal to Monkey D. Luffy from love. * Marshall D. Teach: Former subordinate of the Whitebeard Pirates second division (defected after killing Thatch); Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates. Frictions Against the World Government Despite being allies of the World Government, most of the behavior exhibited by the Shichibukai have caused much conflict against their employers. * Jinbei: He refused to fight on behalf of the World Government against Whitebeard, he forfeited his position as a Shichibukai member and was imprisoned in Impel Down. Currently he's escaped from Impel Down and is waging war against Marineford in order to prevent Ace's death. Upon landing in the war, Jinbei told Sengoku that he officially quit the Shichibukai, then participated the war on behalf of Whitebeard. * Sir Crocodile: He abused his title and privileges, was stripped of his status, arrested and then imprisoned in Impel Down. Has invaded Marineford with Monkey D. Luffy and Jinbei. * Bartholomew Kuma: He assisted the Straw Hat Pirates by allowing them to escape from death in two almost consecutive situations: During the aftermath of Thriller Bark and during the battle against Admiral Kizaru, Sentoumaru, and a Pacifista. Is said to have hated the World Government before conversion into a Pacifista. After the conversion's finalization, he has lost his free will, and becomes a fully obedient puppet. * Boa Hancock: She initially refused to live up to her title as Shichibukai and fight Whitebeard, and she accepted to fight Whitebeard only because this allowed Monkey D. Luffy to rescue important prisoner Portgas D. Ace (latter action yet unknown to World Government). Even though she agreed to fight against Whitebeard, she has made it clear that the Marines are not her allies by attacking without any distinction both pirates and Marines during the war. She has openly assisted Luffy by striking Commodore Smoker and even declared Luffy as her beloved. Although no official movements are yet taken against her position, Smoker hinted that her actions would result in punishment. * Marshall D. Teach: He stole a Marine ship with his crew, using it to break into Impel Down, attacking the prison guards in the process. He recruited Shiryuu and several other legendary Impel Down prisoners into his crew. Upon arriving at Marineford, he forfeited his title. Apparently, the only members who did not cause any major conflicts against the World Government are: * Juracule Mihawk: He did get acquainted with the Straw Hat pirates prior to the Marines becoming aware of them and appears to be a friend of Yonkou member Shanks. * Donquixote Doflamingo: His former ownership of the Human Auction House may have had some impact on the justice system, but apparently not enough to lose his position. * Gecko Moria: His abduction of civilians and Marines was troublesome and his defeat against Monkey D. Luffy almost caused a global uproar if it hadn't been covered up. He also doesn't care whether which side of the war wins, but only sees Whitebeard's death would be a treat. Yonkou Many of the Shichibukai have some form of tie to the Yonkou, whether it be friendly or hostile. * Juracule Mihawk: Former rival of Shanks, though the two seem to be on good terms. * Jinbei: Loyal to the Whitebeard Pirates because of Whitebeard's protection of Fishman Island. * Crocodile: In the past was defeated by Whitebeard. As a result he still held a grudge against him. * Donquixote Doflamingo: None known. * Bartholomew Kuma: None known. * Gecko Moria: Despises Kaidou for the massacre of his crew. Would find it "hilarious" if Whitebeard died. * Boa Hancock: None known. * Marshall D. Teach: Former member of Whitebeard Pirates, earned Whitebeard's wrath due to killing his fourth division captain Thatch. He gave Shanks the three scars on his eye. Turned in Portgas D. Ace, Whitebeard's second division captain, to the World Government. Strength The Shichibukai are a group of seven of the strongest pirates in the world and are one of the 3 Great Powers, the others being the Yonkou and Marine Headquarters. In terms of power, the exact relationship between the Shichibukai, Marine Headquarters and Yonkou is unknown. However, considering that these organizations are stated to be a balance and the fact that the loss of Crocodile threatened said balance, the most reasonable conclusion is that each organization is roughly equivalent in strength. At least two of the Shichibukai (Moria and Mihawk) are said to have been rivals of Yonkou members, Kaidou and Shanks respectively. Bartholomew Kuma has also allowed himself to become part of the Pacifista project. The strength of at least one Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, has been acknowledged by Fleet Admiral Sengoku himself.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 523 and Episode 417, Sengoku notes Hancock's strength after hearing she accepts the call to fight Whitebeard. This, in addition to the fact that losing a single member of the Shichibukai can throw off the balance of the world powers and cause distress to the World Government, indicates the extreme power each individual has. The strength of a Shichibukai is so great, that should they be imprisoned for any reason, they would be sentenced to Level 6 of Impel Down, the lowest and most secure level of the prison (as both Crocodile and Jinbei were sentenced). Because of their deal with the World Government, the Shichibukai are considered "Government Dogs" by other pirates.One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 69, Yosaku's Shichibukai information. At the same time, they are also feared by them because all of the Shichibukai are insanely strong, each capable of destroying an average pirate crew on their own with no effort as seen with Mihawk and Crocodile. They have such a fierce reputation that even other powerful and famous pirates are unnerved by them as seen with the captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass Kid, actually seemed heavily disturbed when he witnessed the arrival of a Pacifista cyborg (mistaking it for the real Kuma) on the Sabaody Archipelago, close to where his crew were, despite the fact that his bounty was higher than Kuma's former bounty. Each member seems to have some certain ability or power, the majority of which are Devil Fruit. These abilities can often times vary depending on the Shichibukai's theme. Some of their abilities appear to contradict each other: for example, Blackbeard's power involves drawing people to him, while Kuma's involves rejecting people away from him; and Doflamingo's power allows him to control the motion of other people to his will, while Hancock immobilizes them by turning them into stone. In the case of Crocodile and Jinbei, this opposition also extends to the environment where their abilities reach their full zenith (i.e. being a Fishman, Jinbei's fighting abilities are at their peak in the deep and open sea, while Crocodile, having consumed the Suna Suna no Mi, favors the dry desert). Abilities and Powers * Juracule Mihawk: Kokutou Yoru; Pendant cross dagger; World's greatest swordsmanship. * Jinbei: Fishman super-strength; Fishman Karate master; Ability to talk to fishes. * Crocodile: Suna Suna no Mi (Logia); Gold-alloy hook with scorpion poison and a hidden blade. * Donquixote Doflamingo: Unknown power that allows him to manipulate people like puppets and to slice through opponents' body. * Bartholomew Kuma: Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (Paramecia); Pacifista armor and laser. * Gecko Moria: Kage Kage no Mi (Paramecia); Zombie army; Giant pair of scissors. * Boa Hancock: Mero Mero no Mi (Paramecia); Haōshoku Haki; Snake Weapon. * Marshall D. Teach: Yami Yami no Mi (Logia); Super-Human Strength. Former Bounties These bounties were the last given to the members before they joined the Shichibukai, so they may not represent the threat levels they would possess if they were still enemies of the World Government. * Juracule Mihawk: Unknown. * Donquixote Doflamingo: 340,000,000 * Gecko Moria: 320,000,000 * Bartholomew Kuma: 296,000,000 * Jinbei: 250,000,000 * Crocodile: 81,000,000 * Boa Hancock: 80,000,000 History Previous Actions For many years, Mihawk fought his rival swordsman Red-Haired Shanks in great battles that shook the Grand Line. Mihawk joined the ranks of the Shichibukai at a currently unknown point in time. Moria and his rival, Kaidou, also fought at some point and while Moria escaped with his life, his crew was no more. Moria would also join the ranks of the Shichibukai. Ten years ago, he set up an organization called Thriller Bark recruiting Dr. Hogback into his ranks. While Thriller Bark sailed around in the Florian Triangle they began to amass an army of zombies using Moria's powers. While fulfilling his duties of controlling pirates, they also took Marines and civilian ships. However the World Government, though appearing to know of his actions, allowed this to go on. Jinbei was recruited some eight years ago, following the death of Fisher Tiger and the breaking up of the Sunny Pirates into smaller groups like the one Arlong led to the East Blue. Crocodile set up his Baroque Works organization four years prior, recruiting the criminal Nico Robin into his ranks. For the next four years, Crocodile would work to make the kingdom of Arabasta view him as a hero while he secretly gained power to bring down the royal family of Arabasta and take control of a weapon known as Pluton. Sometime after escaping slavery, Boa Hancock also at some point in the past visited the World Government. She apparently made a treaty with the World Government that spared her people from attacks with them. In return she was also made a Shichibukai. Two years ago, when Portgas D. Ace was gaining fame as the captain of the Spade Pirates, he was invited to join the Shichibukai, meaning there was an opening for him, but he refused. Interest in the Rising Swordsman The first Shichibukai to appear was Mihawk, having hunted down Don Krieg and his men from the Grand Line. While there he sliced up Krieg's last remaining ship and battled with Zoro of the Straw Hat Pirates over his title of "World's Greatest Swordsman". Mihawk utterly crushed Zoro, stopping every blow with a knife smaller than a pocket knife without any apparent effort. After Zoro's failed attempt, Mihawk left the young swordsman injured but alive so they can fight again some day. The Crisis of the Open Slot In Arabasta, Crocodile began his plan Operation Utopia. Under the alliance between Vivi and the Straw Hat Pirates, Crocodile's plan failed. Since he abused his Shichibukai privileges so much that the government could not ignore, he was stripped of his rank and arrested by Smoker and Tashigi of the Marines. Having now become one member short, the World Government insisted that another Shichibukai take Crocodile's place. A meeting between Shichibukai and Marines was held in which out of the remaining six Shichibukai only Doflamingo, Kuma and Mihawk actually attended. An intruder to the meeting, Lafitte, put forward the name of Marshall D. Teach as a candidate for the position. Teach was given time to acquire fame and build up a reputation. After Bellamy of the Bellamy Pirates lost a battle miserably to the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy, Doflamingo approached his subordinates to punish him for his actions, and effectively discarding Bellamy from his allegiance. While Luffy, Teach's intended target was being tracking down, his former Division Commander on the Whitebeard Pirates Fire Fist Ace caught up with him. The two fought and Teach came out the victor, handing over the 2nd division commander to officials and he was awarded the title of Shichibukai. One Loss After Another At Thriller Bark some time later, the same problematic captain and his crew arrived. Moria's army of the undead was beaten. Bartholomew Kuma was sent in to help, but Moria had refused his aid. Now with Moria beaten, Kuma asked the World Government for further instructions, his reply was to kill all witnesses so Moria could maintain his position. Kuma attempted to wipe out the crews of the Straw Hats and another crew, the Rolling Pirates, however he made a deal with Zoro; his own life in exchange Kuma would spare his captain's head. Kuma left Thriller Bark, reporting later that the Straw Hat Crew, his primary targets, had escaped. Preparation for War After the Straw Hats raided the Human Auction House, Doflamingo told Disco, a worker there, that he could have the organization as the future was becoming much clearer; the Shichibukai were to fight against the Whitebeard Pirates. Kuma arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago while an attempt to bring the Straw Hats to justice for their actions was being made. He interfered with Kizaru's battle with them as they were about to be defeated and instead of Kizaru bringing them in, Kuma "wiped" out the crew one by one by sending them away to other islands, scattering the crew. Luffy arrived at Amazon Lily a few days later. Boa Hancock arrived home from her raids. During her bathing session, Luffy, having given the Kuja warriors on the island the slip while they attempted to kill him, fell into her bath. He witnessed something familiar on her back and she attempted to turn him into stone. Luffy not phased by her a bit, attempted to run away and got caught. Afterwards Hancock had her younger sisters fight him, but they were defeated with Luffy covering the mark on Sandersonia's back since they would rather die than let anyone see it. Taken aback by Luffy's surprising selflessness and hearing of him striking a World Noble, Hancock divulged her painful past to him. She befriended Luffy and even fell in love with him. She also sneaked Luffy on board the Marine ship taking her to Impel Down by him hiding under a large robe. Jinbei decided to fight the Marines and was prepared to have his status as a Shichibukai revoked. Five of the Shichibukai met in a dinner, where it seemed they were discussing a piece of paper that Doflamingo was holding. Meanwhile, Hancock and Luffy arrived at Impel Down with Hancock sneaking Luffy in under her robe. After Luffy snuck away, Hancock was taken to see Ace, yet also encountered Jinbei in the same cell. Another cell in the same floor held Crocodile, who was taunting both pirates for their defiance and to reaffirm the power of the world. After delivering an enigmatic message regarding Luffy's arrival, Hancock departed to make her way to the other Shichibukai, hoping that Luffy will be safe from harm. Luffy broke into Level 6 of Impel Down and freed both Crocodile and Jinbei, both of who were imprisoned there, as they would be valuable assets in his breakout of Impel Down and his attack against Marineford to save Ace. As they made it to Level 4, Blackbeard stole a Marine ship with his crew and infiltrated Impel Down for reasons unknown. After a short battle with Luffy, Blackbeard and his crew were severely poisoned by the Devil Fruit ability of Impel Down's Chief Warden, Magellan. At the same time, Crocodile and Jinbei left to Level 3 along with Luffy. Crocodile and Jinbei made it outside of Impel Down, trying to take control of a Marine ship. Crocodile and Jinbei managed to conquer the battleship, and along with 239 other prisoners, they managed to enter the Gates of Justice and fled Impel Down, approaching Marineford. At the same time, Blackbeard and his crew were saved from poison, thanks to death row prisoner Shiryuu, who was recruited into the crew in the process. 3 hours prior to the execution of Portgas D. Ace, only five of the Shichibukai were present: Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gecko Moria and Juracule Mihawk. Whitebeard vs. The Royal Shichibukai After Sengoku revealed that Ace's father is none other than Pirate King Gol D. Roger, the Whitebeard Pirates and their 43 New World pirate allies have arrived. At the same time, the Gates of Justice opened, allowing Jinbei and Crocodile to leave the Tarai currents and prepare to join the war, along with their comrades. Mihawk made the first move among the five Shichibukai by sending a massive slashing shock wave at the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's flagship, to test out their differences in abilities, but Jozu intercepted it with his diamond body. When Oars Jr. appeared, Moria declared that he wants his corpse, and Doflamingo maked a remark at how the battle was about to get interesting. The Shichibukai then began their assault. With the combined efforts of Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo and Gecko Moria, Oars Jr. was wounded and collapsed. During Oars Jr.'s rampage, some pirates were able to penetrate the lines of defense. Boa Hancock defended herself from oncoming pirates by turning them into stone with her devil fruit abilities and shattering them. She also managed to get some of the marines in the cross fire which got them to question whether or not she was going to betray them. She simply states that she does not define herself as an ally of the World Government but she has agreed to fighting along with them against the Whitebeard Pirates. Luffy's arrival in Marineford prompts comments from the Shichibukai with Moria showing anger, Mihawk and Doflamingo showing amusement, Kuma remaining silent, and Hancock blushing and being relieved that Luffy managed to get out of Impel Down. Jinbei then declares directly to Sengoku that he abdicates his position. Crocodile attempts to kill Whitebeard, but is stopped by Luffy. Kuma then fires a mouth laser at Luffy and Ivankov, but it is dodged. Moria uses his powers to raise an army of zombies and sends them after Luffy, but Jinbei purifies the zombies with a blast of sea water. When Sengoku reveals Luffy's heritage of being Dragon's son to the public, Moria is shocked, Mihawk and Jinbei are not surprised, Hancock remains blushing, Kuma stays silent, and Doflamingo laughs. Moria and Jinbei proceed to fight, Moria claiming he'll take Jinbei's shadow and augmenting himself with shadows. Jinbei, however, evades Moria's attacks with ease and deals him a severe blow with Samegawara Seiken. Hancock then attacks and threatens Commodore Smoker for pinning Luffy to the ground and declares Luffy as her beloved. Meanwhile Ivankov deals with Kuma, though Doflamingo says it's useless to talk to Kuma as the Kuma Ivankov knew is already dead. Hancock proceeds to give Luffy the keys to Ace's handcuffs (which she obtained through unknown means), and when he hugs her, she collapses, mistaking the hug for marriage. She then attacks Smoker when he goes after Luffy, breaking his jutte and effectively initiating a battle between them, with Hancock not worrying about any of the consequences. Meanwhile, as Luffy confronts Kuma along with Ivankov, Doflamingo tells the story of Kuma being slowly modified into a Pacifista by Dr. Vegapunk, until the final modification (of the head) turned him into little more than a puppet of the World Government. It is also revealed that the "Tyrant" Kuma hated the World Government and only agreed to become a weaponized human under some sort of deal; as the first completed Pacifista Kuma is known as PX-0. Kuma then proceeds to attack Luffy, Ivankov, and Ivankov's men and Ivankov decides to pound Kuma's fear into him, using a dropkick and powerful winks to temporarily knock Kuma to the ground. Ivankov then tells the others to go on. Meanwhile, Crocodile and Mr. 1 began making their way back to Whitebeard when Jozu charges at Crocodile and slams into him with his diamond forearm. Crocodile is launched back, but before Jozu can attack again, Doflamingo stops his movement, suggesting to Crocodile that they team up. As Luffy continues his charge to Ace, Mihawk appears and unsheathes his sword, stating that he will not hold back against him. Right after that, Mihawk attacked Luffy stating that he was within "range", Luffy tries to escape because he has no time to fight strong guys like him. Luffy realizes he cant fight him, because if he gets close to him Mihawk will just cut him. Seeing he is unable to continue, Marco, commander of Whitebeard Pirates 1st Division, tells Vista the Flower Sword, captain of Whitebeard's the 5th Division, to help him out. Vista, also a swordsman, manage to hold him back, so Luffy breaks away. As Whitebeard is stabbed by a deceived Squad, the Moria and Doflamingo looks excited, Jinbei looks shocked, while Mihawk looks indifferent. Crocodile, shocked to see Whitebeard got struck so easily, wonders how Whitebeard could be so weak. Later, Crocodile strikes down the executioners who tried to kill Ace, due to him unable to accept the smug looks in the Government's faces. This results in Doflamingo getting jealous that Crocodile would choose Whitebeard and the two clash. When Luffy is injured by Aokiji, Hancock attempted to jump in to avenge him, but Marco struck first. Later, when Luffy is blocked by a Pacifista, Hancock stood in between. As the Pacifista recognized her as a comrade, it ceased its attack. However, when it told her to move, she broke its head and proceeds to annihilate the rest, in order to prevent them from giving Luffy chase. At the same time, Jinbei has decided to fight to the death on behalf of the Whitebeard Pirates. Mihawk attempted to attack Luffy again, but Mr. 1 intervened. Mihawk easily defeated Mr. 1, who is then saved by Crocodile. Crocodile and Mihawk clash with each other. Meanwhile, Boa Hancock crushed more Pacifistas, causing Sentoumaru to question her allegiance. When Ace sacrificed his own life to save Luffy from Akainu, Jinbei jumped in, to protect Ace from further harm, leading to his right arm being badly burned by the Admiral's magma. After Ace died, and Luffy suffered a mental breakdown, Hancock stated that she was extremely worried. As Whitebeard kept suffering damage, Doflamingo made a sudden claim that things keeps getting interesting, as the Blackbeard Pirates returned to the battlefield, with several legendary criminals from Impel Down as new recruits. Epithets and Animal Themes * Juracule Mihawk: Nicknamed "Hawk-Eye"; Hawk themed. * Jinbei: Nicknamed "Knight of the Sea"; Whale-shark themed. * Crocodile: Nicknamed "Mr.0" ; Crocodile themed. * Donquixote Doflamingo: No Nickname; Flamingo themed. * Bartholomew Kuma: Nicknamed "Tyrant", "PX-0"; Bear themed. * Gecko Moria: No Nickname; Gecko themed. * Boa Hancock: Nicknamed "The Pirate Empress"; Snake themed. * Marshall D. Teach: Nicknamed "Blackbeard"; No theme. Shichibukai members Shichibukai Status Actually there are only five confirmed active members. In addition, another of this five confirmed active members is biologically dead and it's now an "human puppet" (technically not a real active member because of his lack of free will). Finally, the status of one is in serious doubt due to her very hostile behavior towards the World Government. * Bartholomew Kuma: Active (controlled by the World Government through cyborg modifications). * Juracule Mihawk: Active. * Donquixote Doflamingo: Active. * Gecko Moria: Active. * Boa Hancock: Active (Title in question due to recent activities). * Marshall D. Teach: Inactive; Title forfeited - Not replaced yet. * Crocodile: Inactive; Title revoked - Replaced by Marshall D. Teach. * Jinbei: Inactive; Title forfeited - Not replaced yet. Manga Influences They are loosely based on the privateers of old Europe. The privateers were approved pirates, considered heroes in their homeland and pillagers in others. Their main goal was to plunder the villages and towns of Spain. SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 28 - Fan question: Are the Shichibukai based on the privateers of old England and France? Translation and Dub Issues The title of Shichibukai is Japanese term made by Oda which literally means Seven Military Seas in English. Due to its meaning being lost when literally translated into English, various translations used slightly modified titles in order to convey the term in English. Early scanlations used "Seven Gods of Pirates" while Viz, 4Kids, and FUNimation adaptations use "Seven Warlords of the Sea". Trivia * Chapter 575 was the first time all of the Shichibukai, former and prior, are all seen together in the same place: Marineford. Up until this chapter, the most seen was 5. But seeing as how Crocodile, Jinbei, and Blackbeard are former Shichibukai, the most incumbent Shichibukai in one place is still 5. * Jinbei is the only non-human Shichibukai. * The known Shichibukai former bounties total up to at least 1,036,000,000, including the former Shichibukai Crocodile and Jinbei it would have been at least 1,367,000,000. * Boa Hancock is the only female Shichibukai. Also, she is the only Shichibukai with a known birthday (September 2), a known family members (younger sisters Sandersonia and Marigold) and an active crew (Kuja Pirates) along with Blackbeard (Blackbeard Pirates). * Two Shichibukai own animals that even Sea Kings do not dare attack: Crocodile owns Bananawani and Boa Hancock owns Yuda. * There have been at least three Paramecia and one Logia Devil Fruit users at this moment (Crocodile and Blackbeard were not employed at the same time so there has only ever been one Logia at any given point). Jinbei is confirmed to not have a Devil Fruit, while any possible Devil Fruits on Doflamingo or Mihawk are unconfirmed. * Jinbei and Boa Hancock are the only Shichibukai not to appear in One Piece Unlimited Cruise. They are also the only two Shichibukai who have befriended Monkey D. Luffy, and were helping him in fighting the Marines to save Portgas D. Ace (Crocodile have not befriended with Luffy, he went to Marinford together with him only because he wanted to kill Whitebeard and, in addition, he is not a Shichibukai anymore). * All of the Shichibukai are rather tall, with Kuma and Moria being significantly above average and (for humans) abnormally proportioned. * It was revealed that the World Government considered making Portgas D. Ace a Shichibukai, but he refused and eventually joined Whitebeard's crew.One Piece Manga – Chapter 552, Flashback of Whitebeard learning about Ace’s rise to infamy as a pirate. * Only two Shichibukai have not shown any kind of hostilites towards Luffy so far: Jinbei and Doflamingo. * Only four of the Shichibukai have seen or were in Loguetown during Gol D. Roger's execution: Mihawk, Gecko Moria, Doflamingo, and Crocodile. Now knowing if any of them where part of the Shichibukai (or even if the Shichibukai institution existed at this point) when this happened is currently unknown. * Mihawk, Doflamingo, and Hancock are the only Shichibukai to remain unharmed during the whole series. Crocodile and Moria suffered defeat at the hands of Luffy, Jinbei was torturted at Impel Down, Marshall D. Teach was first punched by Luffy and then poisoned by Magellan and Kuma took one hit from Zoro and later some hits from Ivankov. * Kuma is one of only a few in the entire series who have demonstrated the ability to rout the entirety of the Straw Hat crew, and the only Shichibukai to have done so. References Site Navigation fr:7 Capitaines Corsaires Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:World Government Category:Three great powers